Missing
by Gir obsesser
Summary: He fled that night, cold, in the dead of winter. The chill lashed at him, but he still ran. Membrane's first born son escaped the cold indifference, knowing nobody would miss him. Yet years later, insane and alone... he would come across some one who did.


(Family - about Nny, Dib, and Membrane. Missing by Amy Lee, Evanescence. Invader Zim is Jhonen's.)

**Missing**

Footsteps in the ice, into the dark corners of the world, stumbling away from a glowing home.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

A week later, into the cold air, another form showed, gazing out across the snow with eyes squinted in vague confusion, the gears of a mind churning hard....

Membrane stepped out on his porch, hair whisping in the cold air. He squinted groggily, his breath smoking in the chill. He stared out, and fingered his collar... something... was gone.

"Dad? Where's Nny?" a small voice came from behind him.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Footsteps plunged through the snow, a small, frail figure bracing the wind, large coat whipping about ferociously, lashing at a numb body. Ice all the way up to his knees glistened, packed tight and dirty.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Johnny, young and still vulnerable, glanced over his shoulder, from the peak of a hill, back at a luxurious neighborhood strung with glowing windows and warmth.

He looked away, closing his eyes, and blindly stumbled into the city.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Dib coughed, and choked, but continued forward, long coat lashing at him. The sleet that met him pounded across his face, the wind vicious, venomous against his pale flesh. His eyes burned, but he continued on.

On away from a neighborhood strung with lights and warmth.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

A man, now in his middle years, sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. Something... something wasn't right. He shrugged on his lab coat, buttoning it quickly, and stepped into the hall. He checked one room, then walked down the hall to the next.

The door was open, as was the window. Membrane blinked, mind not registering, and shook his head, shutting the door and returning to his quarters.

Gaz sat up in bed, hearing her father's door close, and shuffled into the hall herself. She turned the corner moodily, fists curled, but as she pushed open the door to her brother's room, she stared.

It was empty.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Dib sat on a bench, curling up. He couldn't walk anymore, blood soaking his shoes, his face scarred, and he braced his back upward toward the pounding ice in an attempt to save himself from anymore physical damage.

But there was no cure for his emotional damage. He bit his lip and let out a whimper. He pondered whether his father had found out he was gone, or if he would even bother to come after him. He never had before. The words... insane... crazy... those were all he had ever heard. He choked on a sob, and dragged his hand down his face.

Suddenly, he heard another form beside his. He looked up, and saw a man gazing at him curiously, and realized... they looked so similar.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?_

"You cold, kid?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Mmm.... My name's Johnny C... but you can call me Nny."

Dib's eyes grew wide, his mouth ajar, releasing steam into the air, and the man rose an eyebrow. "Nny?"

_Isn't someone missing me?_

________

(Considering making a fic around this.)


End file.
